The invention relates to carburetors for spark-ignition engines; it relates, more particularly, to engines utilizing gasoline fuels and equipped with carburetors metering fuel into the intake air stream by evaporation from saturated wick surfaces.
The need for a properly metered and intermixed fuel/air supply at the intake valves of spark-ignition engines has long been recognized, and many types of carburetors for adding the desired amount of fuel--in the form of vapor or finely divided atomized particles--have been proposed. Several carburetting devices of the prior art employ saturated wicks as the primary or secondary source of fuel vapor. Certain prior art structures are described in U.S. Patents including those of ROGERS & WHARRY (No. 403,377) and RUBESKY (No. 1,065,331).
None of the proposed designs of evaporative carburetors met with substantial success due to general reliance on the competitive types of atomizing carburetors, which were deemed more readily adapted to mobile service in automobiles and airplanes.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the invention to teach the construction and operation of an improved evaporative carburetor specifically adapted to automotive service.
It is a further object of the invention to describe the construction of an evaporative carburetor which is simple in design and operation, economical in manufacture and requiring no special skills for maintenance and adjustment.